


Life After Work

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: I know nothing about how naming works in Korea. So I will be using stage/nicknames for the kids.Kit is 8Ken is 6Hae is 5Hanzo is 5twins Sungjae (b) and Sarang (g) are 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sounds of laughter and giggling of children are heard through out the studios of Jellyfish. Today was a special day. It will be the first time that all the children of VIXX got to be in the studio at the same time. Their parents were having a special 10 year reunion and had a special vlive. The children all loved each other and loved being together but with their parents schedules it was hard sometimes to all be there. The VIXX members have all finished their idol life and settled into a more family life. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are together and have an adopted little girl they call Kit short for kitten. She has her mom's sense of style and sass but her dad's death glare. Being the oldest Kit has taken it upon herself to take care of the other kids, and after seeing her mom give her dad and uncles neck chops in videos of their days together, she has been doing it to the other kids. Jaehwan and Hongbin have a boy each, Wonshik a little girl and Hyuk ended up with twins, a boy and girl. The adults are in a empty practice room catching up while the kids play in a nearby practice room with some trainees. 

"Hongbin, how is the new game developing?" Jaehwan pipes up after getting a snack for his son, Ken. Yes he named his son after his stage name. Hongbin became a developer and designer at the same gaming company his sister works at. Which is where he met his wife also. 

"Its going well. The beta testing has found a couple minor bugs but we are reworking those and should have a release within a few months."  

Hakyeon stayed with Jellyfish becoming a choreographer for them, Leo works from home composing for Jellyfish. Ken has a strong career doing musicals along with his wife. Ravi started his own company for rappers and still produces and writes for others. Hyuk does acting, mcing and recently started filming with Return of Superman. The reviews they have been reading, brought lots of laughs and memories for the group. Comments about reminding Hyuk how he terrorized  his hyungs and now he is getting it with his twins. 

Kit comes storming into the room with the other kids following behind her.  Hongbin just rolls his eyes and mutters about how she takes after her mom in so many ways. 

"MOOOOOOMMMMM"

"Kit there is not reason to be yelling when we are right here. What is it that you need sweetling?"

"The maknaes haven't seen you dance together and they don't think you can still do it." she stands there looking at her parents and uncles with a determination in her eyes almost daring them to disagree with her. Hakyeon smiles at her and looks at the other kids who all just nod their heads, with pleading eyes. 

"Well, this would be a good time to show the trainees a couple routines they have been studying done live" Hakyeon says while looking at the others. The dads all just nod their heads, they know they are whipped for their kids and cant say no to them.

"Ok, sweetling, which song do you want us to do for everyone?"

Kits eyes lit up, she already knows which song she wants. Its her favorite to watch, she always says her mom and dad look best in the videos for it. "I want to see the dance for the fan song Mom." Hakyeon shakes his head and tells her to gather the kids and the trainees into the large dance studio. The kids run happily to gather the trainees, while the guys go to the closet to pull out their fans. As they headed to the dance studio, they heard happy talks of the kids being excited to see them perform. They talked for a couple minutes to the trainees about how they carried their fans with them for months before performing to get use to handling them. They finally got in position to perform the song, with all six of their kids sitting in front to watch. As the song ended everyone stood up to clap and whistle, shouting praises at the performance. The guys can see the love and admiration in their childrens eyes, which filled their hearts even more than the starlights loves. Don't get them wrong they love starlights even these days, but the love their children give them and they give back in return is something that cant be explained. Each of them took a few trainees and their respective children and went to different areas to teach the choreography for Shangri La. Just a couple hours later and the trainees have the first part down pretty well. The children all have the chorus down in their own cute way. The kids started whining about being hungry, the loudest one being Ken. That boy seems to have a never ending stomach, they decided to order a bunch of different foods to be delivered and have a indoor picnic together. While setting up the blanket on the dance floor so as to not make such a huge mess, the children were all saying their good byes to the trainees, as they were leaving back to their dorms for the night. Kit brought the kids back to the room to eat, standing at the door, doing a head count as they all entered. The dads started laughing and teasing Hakyeon that she is becoming just like him. 

While they were all eating, the adults noticed the glances happening between the children. They were having some sort of visual conversation and waited to see what would happen. After a little bit, Hae stood up as if to talk, the adults stopped their conversation and looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"We talked and want to form our own group. Same as you guys but 2.0" The kids all nodded their heads in agreement and with the seriousness of any adult. The adults just all sat there with eyes like saucers, not expecting this out of their kids. Finally Hongbin had gathered himself to talk.

"If your really sure it will take a lot of hard work, like what you saw today. Plus we will need to speak with your moms and see what they think. But if your willing to start putting in the work, we will see what we can do."

The children were happy to hear this and started cleaning up on their own, so they can get home to talk to their moms. Kit being the oldest supervised and helped the twins since they were having trouble. The adults went off to a nearby studio to talk a bit about the bombshell the kids gave them. Hyuk was the first to make a suggestion.

"Do you guys remember when schools got mad at the kids always singing iKONs songs?" The guys all nodded and remembered how much fun the kids had singing it even though they didn't totally understand the meaning behind the song. " Well if the kids really want to do this, how about doing it as a group designed just for elementary children. The songs and concepts can be designed with them just in mind. Since our kids are all that age, it will be a totally unique idea. Companies only think about teenagers and older adults and forget that younger kids love music just as much."

"Awwww has our Hyukkie finally grown up" cooed Hakyeon causing everyone to laugh. But everyone has agreed that this is a great idea and love the idea of breaking the music mold again. But agree they need to talk to their spouses over this, of course Hakyeon and Taekwoon got teased in that they already agree and don't have to surprise a spouse at home. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kit fell asleep on the ride home from Jellyfish Studios, which gave her parents time to talk more. They decided to let her do it as long as her school work didn't suffer. Now to wait and see what the others decide to do. They finally pull up to the house and Taekwoon gently picks up Kit bridal style and goes to her bedroom where Hakyeon is waiting with her pajamas. With some clumsy maneuvering of Kit they finally get her pajamas on her and settled in bed. 

**Jaehwan**

 

Jaehwan finally got home with a sleeping Ken. His wife greeted him with a smile and kiss before helping get Ken tucked into his bed. She asked how the visit went and he told her about how Kit roped them into performing Shangri La for them and the trainees, making his wife chuckle. He gently pulls his wife into his lap on the couch, holding onto to her tightly around the waist. He leans his face into the crook of her neck and plants soft kisses. She mummers in pleasure at his soft caresses. He got to telling her in between kisses about the idea that the kids had, about forming their own idol group for kids. She was a little surprised but thinks its a wonderful idea. Reminding Jaehwan that VIXX was always known for breaking molds and doing their own thing in the industry. Jaehwan chuckled at this from fond memories, grabbed her by the waist and took her into the bedroom for some alone time. He reminded her that there was only a couple days left before she had to leave for stages in Japan and he wanted to make the most of it. She laughed and told him he would have fun while she was gone and not nagging him, but will ask Hakyeon to make sure to check on him. He let out a screech before tackling her to the bed.

 

**RAVI**

 

Ravi drove over to his studio to grab a few things before heading to the vet clinic to get his wife and his dog. Hae was asleep in her carseat, so he sent a message to Minsoo that he was outside. She replied that she will gather her stuff and head outside. Few minutes later, the back door opens and Butt hops in and lays down on the seat next to Hae. Butt absolutely fell in love with his little sister when she was born, which made him very happy. He knew Hae would always be safe when Butt was keeping an eye on her. The front door opened and his beautiful wife got in. She looked a little haggard, thinking she must of had a rough day, he stopped at a gas station and grabbed her a coffee and ice cream. She gave him a smile of thanks and asked why he was bribing her this late at night. He just laughed and explained what happened today with all the kids. She laughed and thought it was a good idea also. Her biggest surprise was that Hae was the one who talked for the kids instead of Kit. He was surprised at that also, but figured that they knew the parents wouldn't say no right away if Hae did it instead of Kit which was true. They talked about Minsoo's day at the clinic the rest of the way home. 

 

**Hongbin and Hyuk**

 

Hongbin and Hyuk got their three kids together and out to the car. They lived in the same apartment building on different floors so they all just rode together in Hongbin's car. They were talking about games and how they think their wives will take the news. Hongbin said his would be fine with it, but he was worried about what Hyuks wife would say. While Hongbin married a fellow game designer at his sisters company, Hyuk married another formal idol. Hyuk just groaned, he knew it would take a lot to convince Dasom to let the twins do this. Finally pulling into the apartment parking structure, Hyuk had to prepare to face Dasom. Hongbin chuckled, he knew Dasom could be tough but he also knew that Hyuk knew how to still get his way with her. 

 They arrive at the parking garage and get everything and everyone unloaded and headed to the elevators. They said their goodbyes when they got to Hongbin's floor since he is a couple floors lower than Hyuk. Hyuk finally arrived at his door and managed to get it open with his hands full. Dasom heard him come in and helped him get the kids to the bedroom and into bed before going back to the couch to read and wait for Hyuk. Hyuk went in to take a shower before joining Dasom on the couch. He sat next to her and pulled her in for a kiss before asking how her day went. She gave him the run down of her day before asking him about his visit to Jellyfish studios. He told her about the fun the kids had together and with the young trainees and about how Kit got them to do Shangri La choreo for everyone, which the children adored seeing their parents dance again. He then went on about the indoor picnic, this is where Dasom noticed he was hiding something from her and started questioning him a bit more deeply before she pried the information he was trying to avoid from her. They spent an hour or so talking about it, and finally Hyuk convinced Dasom to let the twins do this. It wont be a formal contract so they wouldn't have to go through everything they did, it will be just something fun and unique for school kids. He had to remind her about the incidents iKon had with their songs in kindergartens. 

**The Next Day**

The guys meet up at Jellyfish studios to talk to the CEO about their idea. He thought it was a great idea and gave the guys permission to work on it around their own schedules. The guys decided that during the weekend they would all get together with the kids to talk about things that kids might want to sing about, so as to get ideas for songs to work on. Wonshik will work on a few rap lines for his daughter, Taekwoon will develop the lyrics with Wonshik. Hakyeon will develop a short dance for them to learn. Hongbin was in charge of style and photos while Jaehwan and Hyuk worked on getting them on a couple shows to show off when they were ready. And this is how VIXX 2.0 got started.


End file.
